This invention relates to multiple container systems, and in particular to a container system having a second container removably mounted on a first container, with the first container being provided with means for temporarily locking the second container to the first.
Sterility and cleanliness are constant concerns in a hospital. As a result, disposble, one-time use products have proliferated to the extent that their proper dissemination and disposal have become major concerns of hospitals. Typically, disposable products, such as sharps, tissues and gloves are stored on shelves or in cabinets, and disposed of in waste baskets or other portable containers which are strategically placed within the hospital room. Dispensing and disposal of such products in secure containers has received little consideration.